1. Field
This application relates to the mounting of an electric fence insulator onto rail fencing, specifically for mounting onto vinyl and wood rail fencing.
2. Prior Art
As with most ranchers, farmers and/or livestock owners with many years of raising horses, cattle, sheep and other livestock, that although a post and rail fence (be it vinyl or wood) is more pleasant to look at compared to woven wire fencing, it is also more difficult to keep livestock from leaning on it, or trying to crawl through it, or reaching underneath it. The best and most humane deterrent to the above is to install an electrified fence system.
Although the concept of an electrified fence is not unique, the mechanisms (insulators) that are used to hold the electric wire and electric ribbon onto the various types of fencing can be. There are many other types of insulators designed to install onto standalone steel or wood posts for use with woven wire fencing, but for vinyl and wood rail fencing there are very few. Our product is designed and used strictly by consumers with vinyl and wood rail fencing.
Current vinyl or wood rail insulators require either nails, screws, or glue to be used to secure them to the poles or fencing, permanently damaging the plastic or wood that it is mounted on. To raise or lower the electrical fencing insulators requires additional gluing, drilling and/or nailing onto the new locations which creates additional damage and weakening of the existing fencing. The other option for the consumer is to purchase additional insulators to install onto the new locations (higher or lower) to meet the need of the livestock, requiring additional screws, glue or nails to install. This leaves the original insulators unattractively attached to the posts and unused.